


Capture

by Nelja



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Dark, Incest, Loki is awesome in any iteration, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor et Loki viennent de coucher ensemble, Thor est endormi, Loki trouve qu'il n'a pas encore obtenu assez. Court, érotique, sombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Marvel Comics, même si sur cette fic j'avais le movieverse en tête.
> 
> Ecrit pour amarilys_813 sur les thèmes Possessivité, Zones érogènes, Claiming.

Thor s'est endormi profondément, lourdement, après le sexe ; pas Loki. Sa chair n'est pas apaisée par le plaisir mais mise à vif, alors qu'il pense à tous les amants des deux sexes que Thor a eus avant lui, qu'il aura après, sans même avoir besoin d'avoir son jugement troublé par l'alcool.

Il se concentre sur la semence de Thor à l'intérieur de lui, chaude et poisseuse, presque vivante. Il se rappelle leurs désirs liés, leurs corps entrelacés, leurs plaisirs imbriqués. Et, autour de tout cela, des souvenirs de leurs grognements, de leurs déclarations à mi-voix, il commence à tisser entre eux deux une toile de sensualité insidieuse et indestructible.

La magie lui vient presque naturellement, comme si cette fois c'était moins des mots déterminés tirés de son intellect qu'une force en lui, qui ne demande qu'à être libérée avec ses émotions.

Sa marque est subtile et précise, parce qu'elle doit être tant invisible qu'il soit impossible de même vouloir s'en échapper. Ce n'est pas l'acte sexuel entier qu'il imbibe de sa présence, mais des surfaces de peau presque imperceptible, qui, touchées par n'importe quel amant dans le futur, rappelleront des pensées impossible à repousser.

Un point particulier de la paume de la main gauche, _je me demande où est Loki, en ce moment_. Derrière une épaule, _quels autres amants que moi a-t-il eu ?_. Sous une côte, _lui faire l'amour était incroyable_. Au bas du dos, _j'ai l'impression de voir encore son corps offert, et son sexe dur_. Derrière un genou, _j'ai l'impression qu'il m'observe, et cette idée me fait me sentir incroyablement bien_. Sur une tempe, _je voudrais qu'il soit là, je voudrais qu'il soit là maintenant_. Il enferme pour toujours Thor dans un filet de magie.

"Tu n'appartiendras jamais à personne autant qu'à moi." murmure-t-il. Et alors il se sent suffisamment épuisé, suffisamment comblé, pour s'endormir en agrippant les cheveux de Thor dans son poing serré.


End file.
